Tea
Tea, sometimes in the form of Iced Tea, is a drink featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the fourth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. The most prominent tea, the one associated with Belle and Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold, is a reference to the tea from the Disney film Beauty and the Beast. The second most prominent tea, the one associated with the characters from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, is a reference to the Mad Hatter's tea party from the novel. History During one secret afternoon meeting between Regina and her lover Daniel, the latter suggests they go on an outing to Firefly Hill, but she cannot as her mother is expecting her for tea soon. She remarks that "a lady never misses her tea time". In Wonderland, the March Hare catches Jefferson attempting to break into his mansion to steal the Clock of Evermore, which can manipulate time. The March Hare knocks him out and binds him to a chair at his tea party table. Using the clock, the March Hare rewinds time so tea time is never over, as he forces Jefferson to keep him company. Finally getting bored with tea, he opts to go hunting and leaves a restrained Jefferson, who is rescued by his wife Priscilla. The warlord Bo Peep arrives at the farm of David and his mother, Ruth, intending to intimidate them into giving them the money she was promised. As they meet her outside, she addresses them mockingly, saying "Do you want a glass of tea, Bo Peep?" David correctly states that the warlord is not there for tea, which she confirms. In an attempt to solve an old family mystery and help her sister Elsa, Anna makes a deal with Rumplestiltskin, who agrees to help, but only if she puts a bottled substance in an old man's tea. At the man's cottage, he graciously lets her in so she can join him for tea and biscuits. Unable to hurt the kind stranger, she dumps the bottled substance into a fire. After, Anna reports to Rumplestiltskin that she did as he asked. He, in turn, announces her action helped the man to remain alive since she gave him an antidote for poison. Shocked, she owns up to her lie and begs for more antidote to save the man. Through a crystal ball, Rumplestiltskin shows her that the man is already transforming into a mouse. In Arendelle, Belle is seeking answers about her mother's death and turns to Grand Pabbie for help. The friendly rock troll uses magic to turn her memories into a stone, telling her to return to where she lost her memories, brew a tea with the stone in a kettle and drink it to remember everything. In a deal with Sir Maurice to stop ogres from invading his land, Rumplestiltskin asks for his daughter, Belle, to leave her home and become a servant at his castle for an eternity, which she agrees to fulfill. At the castle, Belle is busy serving her new master tea while he lists all of her tasks, which includes serving his tea and laundering his clothing. One day, after serving Rumplestiltskin tea, Belle theorizes he collects things because of having a hole in his heart. Instead, Rumplestiltskin whisks her off to laundry duty. Later, in conversation, Rumplestiltskin is drinking tea while Belle learns the small clothing in one of the rooms belongs to Rumplestiltskin's son. On the topic of why she accepted his deal, Belle explains it was an opportunity to be brave. The Evil Queen goes to Rumplestiltskin's home and asks him about making a deal concerning a certain mermaid. As she helps herself to some tea, the Dark One expresses disinterest in making deals at the moment, so she tells him about Belle's supposed death. Upset at the news, he angrily orders her to leave. Jefferson's daughter Grace collects stuffed toys for an imaginary tea party. After she happily accepts a hand-sewn stuffed rabbit from her father, she throws a tea party for her toys in her father's cottage. In Victorian England, Sarah tells her stepdaughter, the first iteration of Alice, about a neighbor's son, Mr. Darcy, believing that he might be a suitable husband for her stepdaughter. However, Alice shows no interest in meeting him. Even so, Sarah announces a date is already set for Mr. Darcy to come for tea. She says that all Alice will have to do is smile, while Alice's father chimes in that it's just tea and surely she can manage that much. }} At Granny's Diner, Mary Margaret confesses to Emma that she and David have been having an affair. Emma states that she already knew, saying that it wasn't hard to connect the dots with clues such as two teacups in the sink, new perfume, late nights and plunging necklines. Jefferson invites Emma into his house and offers her some tea, which is spiked with sedatives. After drinking it, Emma passes out and awakens to find herself bound up. Due to the tea, Emma deduces that Jefferson thinks that he is the Mad Hatter. Mary Margaret discovers Emma's belongings missing from the apartment; meaning she has just up and left town. Her roommate returns in the morning, while Mary Margaret is in the midst of making breakfast for herself. She criticizes Emma for disappearing without saying goodbye and tells Emma to stop running away. She then commands Emma to figure out what is best for her son Henry, before she lifts a tea cup to her lips and starts drinking her breakfast tea. Jefferson disguises himself as a hospital staff person and enters the password for access to the psychiatric ward. He walks up to Nurse Ratched, handing her a cup of tea drugged with sedatives, as she inquiries about the commotion coming from upstairs. After drinking a sip, she promptly passes out, to which he grabs keys from her in order to free Belle. }} After the first iteration of Alice is admitted into the asylum, Dr. Lydgate interviews her about her claims of traveling to Wonderland and falling in love with a genie. At one point, he brings up the time where Alice first traveled to Wonderland as a child, referring to her past self as "a little girl with tales of tea parties and barbaric queens". When Alice returns to Wonderland after escaping the asylum, the White Rabbit pretends that he was having tea with the Dormouse when he heard from the latter that Alice's lover Cyrus is alive. Using a locator spell, David tracks down Jefferson, who is stuck inside an overturned car. David notices that Jefferson has a little girl's tea set in his car and a stuffed rabbit toy, and correctly guesses that Jefferson has a daughter that he loves. After a fight with Mr. Gold, Belle goes to Granny's Diner and has some iced tea. After Ruby serves her the third glass, she asks if Belle is all right and states that it's her third iced tea this morning and she wouldn't want to have to call her a cab, but Belle explains that she's never had it iced before and says that she finds it delicious. The White Rabbit is brought to Jafar for interrogation. The sorcerer exhibits a willingness to help clear his debts to the Red Queen in exchange for any and all details about Alice, especially about anyone she's ever loved, as it is her weakness to care about people. Nervously, the White Rabbit lists off countless facts about Alice and mentions that she enjoys tea parties. However, the sorcerer states that he already knows this. One night, Belle and Mr. Gold are enjoying burgers at the diner, which Belle pairs with a glass of iced tea, before Regina interrupts them and tells that Cora is trying to cross realms into Storybrooke. Later, Mr. Gold successfully sets up a date with Belle, who now has new memories and a new personality and calling herself Lacey, at the diner. Out of habit, Mr. Gold orders hamburgers and iced tea for both of them, but Lacey disagrees and orders something else for herself. }} Seeking answers about Zelena's grudge against their mother, Cora, Regina holds a seance with Emma, David, Hook and Mary Margaret. She makes a special tea for the occasion and serves each of her guests and herself a cup, but when David attempts to taste the tea, she stop him, explaining that it's a deadly poison summoning the Dark Vortex, prompting David to remark that he prefers Earl Grey. }} }} }} Belle asks for Mr. Gold's help to protect their unborn child from Hades, except she forbids him from using dark magic. Mr. Gold eventually relents to her idea after she demands his cooperation if he wants a future with her. They research spell books in the Underbrooke pawnshop, but none of them say how to turn dark magic into light magic. Belle says that there must be something in the books that can help, to which Mr. Gold remarks that it would if they were just trying to boil a pot of tea. After using sand on a cursed Belle, Mr. Gold is transported into her dreamworld and enters the dreamworld manifestation of his old castle, where Belle is reliving her days as the Dark One's servant. Belle apologizes for not having his tea ready, and goes to fetch it. He enters the drawing room as she is busy pouring tea and kindly asks her to take a break, before attempting to win Belle over in a dance. Dr. Jekyll opens up to Belle about Mary, a woman he loved and lost to Mr. Hyde. As she pours her guest some tea, Belle becomes uneasy after Jekyll speaks about Mary in a possessive way, to which she excuses herself to get sugar for his tea. Instead, she begins reaching for a magic conch shell, however, Jekyll smashes it before she can use it call for help. After a tense run-in with Mr. Gold, Belle goes to Granny's Diner for some chamomile tea.The serum queen, seeking revenge on Mr. Gold for taking advantage of her, steals his aging spell and adds it the tea, knowing that Belle will blame Mr. Gold and take their son away from him. Granny serves Belle the tea and when Belle drinks it, her pregnancy rapidly reaches full term. While seated at the coffee table, Regina treats Robin of Locksley to some tea and pastries as she shows him Henry's storybook. In an attempt to erase his son Gideon's pain for good, Mr. Gold gives him a cup of tea which Mr. Gold spiked with a forgetting potion. After Mr. Gold admits to what he put in the tea, Gideon hugs him with feigned gratitude and then steals the Dark One's dagger from him, as he reveals the potion had no effect on him, claiming that the Black Fairy's harsh regimen made him immune. }} Trapped in Gothel's tower, the second iteration of Alice celebrates her birthday by throwing a tea party with her toys. She cheerfully asks them if they wants some cake and lights a candle on a cupcake and blows it out after making a wish. After escaping the tower, Alice travels to a place called Wonderland. In the Infinite Maze, she ends up at a tea party where she meets a woman named Cecelia. Later, Alice runs off and jumps into a portal to New Wonderland, where she hides at the tea party table in the Infinite Maze. Cinderella enters the maze in search of Alice and finds her at the table. Alice asks her if she would like a cup of tea and proceeds to get up to pour one for her; however, she is interrupted when Cinderella sees her mother Cecelia's locket on a teapot, which Alice protests against her taking until realizing she is Cecelia's daughter Ella. }} Anastasia is having dinner in Eloise's house as the two have a conversation, while some tea is sitting on the table. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. Anastasia hides in the closet and is out of sight just before Rogers enters in to check up on Eloise. Rogers becomes suspicious over the food on the table and begins moving towards the closet, but Gothel purposely shatters a teacup to deter him and asks him to walk her to her art therapy class. Later, at Hyperion Heights police station, Rogers, at Weaver's suggestion, makes sure that their guest, Tilly, is fed some tea, jam and bread, before questioning his partner about the Eloise Gardener and the Coven of the Eight. }} }} Known Owners *Alice *Alice / Tilly *Alice's Daughter *Anastasia *Anna *The Apprentice † *Belle † *Claire Fairchild *CoraRegina Rising, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, April 2017, ch. Ten: "“How was your art lesson?” my mother asked between sips of her tea."' † *Cruella's father † *Cyrus *David Nolan *Dormouse *Dr. Jekyll † *Drizella / Ivy Belfrey *Eloise Gardener *Emma Swan *Evil Queen / Regina Mills *Grace *Granny *Hook *Jefferson *KnubbinRed's Untold Tale, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, September 2015, ch. Fourteen: "“You've come all this way,” the wizard interrupted. “The least I can do is offer you a chair and some tea. Come in. Please do!”" *March Hare *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Mildred ApplebyHenry and Violet, Michelle Zink, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, ch. Twenty-One: "“Please make yourselves comfortable,” Mildred said, picking up a stack of sheet music from one end of the couch and moving a framed abstract print from the other. “Would you like some tea?”" *Nurse Ratched *Rainy''Regina Rising, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, April 2017, ch. Two: ''"... when she mentioned her estate was located just beneath King Leopold and Queen Eva's castle, my ma told her that her brother lived there, too,” Claire said as Rainy poured her more tea." *Rapunzel Tremaine / Victoria Belfrey † *Robin of Locksley *Ruby *Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold † *Violet MorganHenry and Violet, Michelle Zink, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, ch. Twenty-Five: "Violet looked down at the table and traced patterns in the condensation from her iced tea." *White Rabbit *Zelena Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *When the Evil Queen makes a surprise visit to Rumplestiltskin, he has a new tea set laid out on the table (the same set which the queen uses to pour a cup of tea for herself), with two cups, as if Rumplestiltskin is waiting for Belle to return. After Mr. Gold is reunited with Belle in Storybrooke, one of the first things he does after she's settled in her new clothes is to use exactly the same tea set to make tea for himself and Belle. *Granny serves Belle a cup of chamomile tea that "soothes the soul", and Hook comments on how it helps calm the nerves. Unbeknownst to Granny, however, the tea has been dosed with aging powder that accelerates Belle's pregnancy and causes her to go into labor. Chamomile, an old medical herb, can actually be used to reduce stress, and has been stated to have a soothing and calming effect. However, the consumption of too much chamomile can lead to a miscarriage, or a premature birth. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *In the episode script for "Skin Deep", the Evil Queen sits down and pours herself a cup of tea when she visits Rumplestiltskin (in the actual episode, she stands when she does this), but the Dark One takes the cup from her and she pours herself another one. *On the Season Four Blu-ray/DVD, there is an extended version of the scene where Belle serves Rumplestiltskin tea and he whisks her off to laundry duty in "Heroes and Villains". Belle pours the Dark One a cup of tea and says that she figured out why he collects so many magical objects, like the gauntlet from Camelot. Sipping the tea, Rumplestiltskin remarks that he really needs to find more tasks for her. She believes that he has a hole in his heart, but he denies it, saying that he only has one in his stomach because she forgot the tea cakes. Snapping his fingers, a plate of cakes manifests. "Must I really do everything?", he asks her. |-|Cultural References= Disney *''Once Upon a Time'' contains many references to the scene where Chip and Mrs. Potts bring Belle some tea in Beauty and the Beast: **When David comes by the pawnshop while on his way to meet Mary Margaret by the Toll Bridge, a tea set with a rose design is seen under the counter.File:106TeaSet.png This is also a reference to the magical rose from the same movie. **When Belle is Rumplestiltskin's maid, she serves him tea in several episodes. **When the Evil Queen visits Rumplestiltskin, he has a tea set laid out on the table. File:112QueenAboutToLeave.png **When Emma and her parents pay Mr. Gold a visit, he is brewing tea for himself and Belle. **Belle enjoys drinking iced tea at Granny's Diner and says that she's never had it iced before. **When Regina comes to Granny's Diner to warn Mr. Gold about Cora, Belle has a glass of iced tea in front of her.File:208MightUniteUs.png **Mr. Gold orders iced tea for himself and Lacey at Granny's Diner. **When Hook is being controlled by Mr. Gold, he pours some rum into two teacups in Granny's Diner. **In Isaac's alternate reality, Belle drinks a cup of tea and offers Rumplestiltskin one. **In Isaac's alternate reality, *Rumplestiltskin drops a teacup and Belle picks it up to see that the rim is chipped; another reference to Chip. Similarly, the teapot on the tableFile:422WhatsWrong.png is another reference to Chip's mother. **When Belle asks and Mr. Gold research spell books in the Underbrooke pawnshop, Belle says that there must be something in the books that can help, to which Mr. Gold remarks that it would if they were just trying to boil a pot of tea. **Belle serves Dr. Jekyll tea aboard the Jolly Roger. **Granny brings Belle some chamomile tea at the diner. *The tea set in Rumplestiltskin's castle, with the cups, teapot, creamer and sugar bowlFile:112FetchMeFreshStraw.png mirror the scene in the movie, where Chip and Mrs. Potts are accompanied by a living sugar bowl and a living creamer. *The chipped cup is a reference to Chip, while the teapot sitting on the tray in Rumplestiltskin's castle is a reference to Chip's mother, Mrs. Potts. **The teapot sitting in the corner of Mr. Gold's kitchen counterFile:204HaveSomeBreakfast.png is another reference to Mrs. Potts. **When Regina visits the pawnshop, Mr. Gold is polishing a teakettle,File:217BelieveDoctorHoppers.png yet another reference to Mrs. Potts. **In Isaac's alternate reality, Rumplestiltskin drops a teacup and Belle picks it up to see that the rim is chipped; another reference to Chip. Similarly, the teapot on the tableFile:422WhatsWrong.png is another reference to Chip's mother. **In Belle's dream, she drops a teacup, but Rumplestiltskin catches it and says that it's not even chipped; another reference to. The segment where Belle is holding the cup and the teapotFile:601ImSoSorry.png are a reference to Chip and his mother. **When David visits Belle aboard the Jolly Roger, a teapot and a tea cup are sitting on the table.File:603BelleReading2.png **A teapot and a tea cup are sitting on the tray when Dr. Jekyll visits Belle.File:604WhateverHappened.png File:604WouldBeMine.png Fairytales and Folklore *''Once Upon a Time'' and its spin-off contain several references to the Mad Hatter's tea party from the novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland: **The Mad Hatter's daughter Grace throws a tea party for her toys. Similarly, Jefferson invites Emma into his house and offers her some tea. **When the first version of Alice returns to Victorian England, a group of plush toys are sitting around a small dinner table set with a toy tea set. The party guests include a white rabbit / hare,File:W101TeaParty2.png a mouseFile:W101TeaParty3.png and a man in a hat, a reference to the Mad Hatter's tea party with the March Hare and the Dormouse in the novel. ***When Alice returns to Victorian England as an adult, the same toy tea set is sitting on the table, although the guests are now gone. File:W106VictorianEngland1YearAgo.png ***Years later, the guests are back and Alice's daughter has the same toys, while a doll similar to young Alice has been added to the guests.File: W113IDontKnow.png **Dr. Lydgate brings up the time where the first Alice first traveled to Wonderland as a child, referring to her past self as "a little girl with tales of tea parties". Similarly, when Alice returns to Wonderland, the White Rabbit pretends that he was having tea with the Dormouse. In Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, the Dormouse was one of the characters who attended the Mad Hatter's tea party. **The White Rabbit tells Jafar that Alice enjoys tea parties. **Alice's stepmother Sarah tells her that they've invited Mr. Darcy to come for tea. When Alice is reluctant, her father chimes in that it's just tea. **Alice and Cyrus have a tea party with their young daughter in Victorian England. **The second iteration of Alice attends a tea party in the Infinite Maze twice. **The second Alice celebrates her birthday by throwing a tea party with her toys. Popular Culture *After being warned not to drink the tea that is to be used for Regina 's seance, David states he prefers Earl Grey. This is a reference to a type of traditional British tea brewed using, among its other ingredients, an oil from a bergamot orange. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The teapot on the tray in Rumplestiltskin's castleFile:112ImSoSorry2.png is a Real Old Willow Teapot by Royal Doulton, a silverware company dating back to 1815, which first started its business in London. The teapot itself was created sometime around the 1980s or 1990's. *Also sitting on the tray in the Dark One's castleFile:112FetchMeFreshStraw.png File:112Relief.png File:112ImSoSorry2.png is a Royal Albert Val D'Or teaset, with teacups, tea saucers, sugar bowl and creamer, with added blue paint. **"Val d'Or" is French for "valley of gold"; the fairytale of "Beauty and the Beast" is of French origin and Rumplestiltskin is known for spinning straw into gold; his cursed counterpart is known as Mr. Gold. The white bone china features a gold trim and was inspired by the Canadian city Val-d'Or, where gold was discovered in 1923. **Royal Albert China is a British chinaware company dating back to 1896. Val D'or china was first introduced in 1960 and was manufactured for nearly fifty years before production was finished in 2009, three years before the episode "Skin Deep" was released. **Regina has the same teacups, saucers and creamer on the coffee table in her house in "Murder Most Foul", but without the blue paint.File:612BeRightBack.png File:612Nottingham.png *The teapot used by Alice's daughter in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland finale "And They Lived..."File:W113TeaParty.png File:W113Promo4.jpg is the same teapot that the Evil Queen uses to pour herself a cup of tea in Rumplestiltskin's castle in "Skin Deep".File:112KeepTryingDearie.png In "Broken", Mr. Gold has the same teapot in his pawnshop and uses it to make tea for himself and Belle.File:201SomeOfMyOwn.png *Grace's tea setFile:117GracesTeaParty.png is a Deluxe Ceramic Tea Set with Basket. **The same tea set is used for the second Alice's teaparty in "The Girl in the Tower".File:714LightingCandle.png File:714TeaParty.png In "The Guardian", Alice has the same tea set in her cottage.File:718LikeMyBracelet.png *During her angry confrontation with Emma the morning after the latter tries to leave Storybrooke, the cup Mary Margaret drinks tea fromFile: 121FigureItOut.png File:121DrinkingTea.png is a Homegrown Monogram Mug by Anthropologie. **Mary Margaret drinks hot cocoa with cinnamon from the same cup when Emma visits her in "The Thing You Love Most",File:102FeelBetter.png and sips an unknown drink from the same cup when Sidney is in the apartment in "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree".File:111SippingTheDrink.png Set Dressing *The lamps in the hallway of Jefferson's mansion are teacup-shaped.File:117Corridor.png *A tea set is sitting on a shelf in Jefferson's workshop.File:117LooksAroundTheRoom.png It is the same tea set which Jefferson used to served Emma drugged tea in his living room.File:117WarmUp.png *Two tea set lamps are inside the room where Jefferson holds Mary Margaret captive in his mansion.File:117FightClub.png File:117HowDidYouGetOut.png These lamps were made by Anthropologie and are known as a One-Lump-Or-Two Lamp Base . **During "Into the Deep"File:208ICanDoThis.png and "Queen of Hearts",File:209TheBeginning.png the same lamp, with a different coloring, is in the back room of Mr. Gold's pawnshop. *While the Mad Hatter is desperately trying to make a hat for the Queen of Hearts, a tea set is sitting on the floor in front of him.File:117GetItToWooork!.png In addition, a teakettle is sitting on the floor.File:117GetItToWork2.png Appearances *Tea appears in Henry's storybook in "Dreamcatcher".File:505BelleRumpleStorybook.png}} References }} fr:Thé Category:Food and Drink